


пробуждение -Despertar-WW2AU-

by TayFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Other, Paralitic, Sick Character, Sick Yuri Plisetsky, Sickfic, WW2, WW2 AU, peculiarities, vintage
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayFrost/pseuds/TayFrost
Summary: Donde Yuri Plisetsky se encuentra en un estado vegetal. Viktor, y Katsuki son los únicos que pueden ayudar a Otabek a regresar lo a la vida.ODurante la segunda guerra mundial, el Instituto Dom Okhrany, es un refugio para los Peculiaridades (personas con habilidades sobrenaturales), lamentablemente hay monstruos asechando. Monstruos que separaran la historia de amor más dulce que Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin jamás hayan creado.Pero incluso la vida y la muerte, no lograran romper el lazo de sus corazones.Tal vez puedan volver a estar juntos.Tal vez aún haya esperanza.Con la llegada del profesor Yuuri Katsuki al instituto, Otabek hará hasta lo imposible, por revivir el cuerpo de su amado.[Fuertemente inspirada en Drácula (by Bram Stoker) & Miss Peregrine (by Ransom Riggs)]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky





	1. Diario de Yuuri Katsuki #1

**DIARIO DE YUURI KATSUKI**

_7 de Julio 1940:_

Recibí una carta urgente de Celestino, -un antiguo maestro y amigo cercano-, quien me educó desde que tenía 6 años. Mi familia nunca supo como tratarme, sus dones eran demasiado diferentes al mio, ni siquiera podían comprender como es que yo había heredado este don. Y para ser sinceros, incluso después de tantos años sigo sin encontrar una respuesta. Pero a Celestino no le importó, él siempre estuvo ahí. Aún recuerdo cuando visitó la casa de mis padres por primera vez. Llevaba traje, una corbata negra y unos elegantes zapatos de piel. Yo aún era un niño, cuando lo conocí y me explicó que era diferente, incluso para los peculiares. Mi don era demasiado fuerte, demasiado riesgozo, y llamativo. Un peligro si no aprendía a utilizarlo. Él fue el único adulto que me ayudo a controlar lo. Me educo, y enseñó a adiestrar mi don, a tomarlo por las riendas y a explotarlo hasta su máximo poder y capacidad. Fue mi mentor, mi guía, y por algunos años, mi único amigo.

"Siempre supe que había potencial en ti", me dijo el día en el que cumplí los 18 años. "En toda mi vida, nunca conocí a alguien con un talento como el tuyo. Y si lo usas para el bien, podrás salvar vidas con tus manos. Pero si lo usas para el mal, el mundo sucumbirá. Decide para qué servirás". Fue su ultima lección, o al menos, la última que recuerdo.

Posterior a ello, me mudé. Un día hice las maletas, y salí a recorrer el mundo. A estudiar ciencia, y a encontrarme a mi mismo. Ya era un adulto. Seguí en contacto con mis padres. A menudo enviaba cartas, las escribía en las estaciones de tren, o mientras iba de camino en carreta. Pero lamentablemente, con el paso del tiempo, perdí el contacto con Celestino. 

Después de tantos años, sin saber una palabra de él, recibí una carta suya en el correo, pidiéndome urgentemente que acudiera a la academia rusa _Dom Okhrany_ -дом охраны-, el internado para alumnos con capacidades especiales, dirigido por Yakov Feltsman y Lilia Baranovskaya. Conocía bien el lugar, por los artículos del periódico y los cientos de comentarios que poseía por parte de los _peculiares_ -personas con Dones, iguales a mí-. Y si Celestino me ha contactado para pedirme un favor, debe ser una situación grave. 

El instituto podía lucir igual a cualquier internado -una simple escuela donde los niños y jóvenes estudiaban y tenían un techo mientras terminaba la guerra entre Alemania y Polonia-, pero en el fondo sabía la verdad: era un refugio para las personas de mi clase, un lugar donde podían esconderse, y adiestrarse para controlar sus dones, sin miedo a que los soldados alemanes los encontraran y mataran, igual a como estaban cazando a los judíos. Justo y como servia la casa hogar _Hogo Hinansho_ de Celestino en japón, la academia en la que yo me crié.

Tras haber leído las palabras de mi mentor, no lo dudé ni un segundo. Hice una maleta y me marché. Llevé a mi perro y un maletín conmigo.  
  
  
  
  
  


_16 Julio 1940:_

Makkachin se sentó a mi lado en todo momento, y me acompañó durante los 9 días que hicimos de trayecto desde Inglaterra hasta San Peterburgo. Usualmente tardaba menos, pero había muchas fronteras y avenidas cerradas por la guerra, en algunas ocasiones los trenes no eran comerciales y transportaban solo a personal militar. Tuvimos que desviarnos un par de veces, pero afortunadamente siempre encontrábamos alojo. En nuestra ultima parada antes de entrar a La Unión Soviética, conocimos a una amable mujer quien nos ofreció a quedarnos en su casa por una noche, era una anciana, que nos había abierto las puertas de su cabaña sin siquiera preguntarlo. Dijo que le recordaba a su hijo, y supe que era una peculiar en ese instante. Nos ayudó a cruzar la frontera de Ukrania y después de eso tardamos otros 2 días en llegar a nuestro destino. En San Petersburgo tomamos una carreta hasta _Skrityburg_ , un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra a la mitad de la nada, había apenas unos 127 habitantes, era rustico, las calles no estaban pavimentadas, las personas se movían por caballo, carretas o caminando, y sin duda alguna era el lugar perfecto para esconder el instituto sin que nadie más se enterara. La carretera era rocosa, desnivelada, y las ultimas horas de trayecto fueron las peores de todas. Makkachin chilló un par de ocasiones y se escondió bajo el asiento por temor a que la carroza se volcara por culpa del inestable camino, y pese a que lo tranquilicé con algunas cuantas caricias, en el fondo yo también temía lo mismo. 

_Nota mental: Me alegro de haber desayunado ligero en San Petersburgo, de lo contrario, creo que ya lo habría vomitado_

-Un segundo-. le pedí al cochero, antes de bajarme de la carreta en el pueblo, para pedir indicaciones, hundiendo mis botas en el fango hasta los tobillos. El aroma era campestre, la hierva y su cercanía a la costa lo delataban como un pueblo pesquero, y cada paso que daba, hacían que las suelas de mis zapatos resonaran con la humedad de la tierra, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que visitaba el campo. El pueblo no era muy grande que digamos, pero sus edificios sin duda eran extraordinarios, pequeños, concretos y con una asimetría despampanante. Era como permanecer a finales del siglo pasado o dentro de un cuento de hadas holandés, con la villa sobre la montaña y los habitantes cuidando amorosamente de sus rebaños. Siempre me gustó la arquitectura rusa, aunque me costase aceptarlo. El lugar me daba un gran aire a _Slunj_ , otro escondido pueblo ubvicado en las recónditas tierras de Croasia, donde escondíamos un cuarto instituto. El tercero se encontraba en Londres, era el lugar donde yo trabajaba con institutor, cuando me llamaban en mi tiempo libre para apoyarlos de vez en cuando, el resto del tiempo lo ocupo en una importante investigación, una tesis científica, que si tengo mucha surte, seguro dará resultado. Nunca me consideré apto para ejercer las labores de un maestro, pero si puedo hacer la diferencia en algo, entonces sería bueno que ayudara.

La carta de Celestino afirmaba que Yakov había solicitado mi presencia, como recomendación de mi superior, para un asunto importante. No demoré mucho tiempo, y me adentré en el primer local que encontré abierto, era una taberna, y para mi suerte la gente era amable y no tardé en encontrar a alguien que me ayudara.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar el instituto _Dom Okhrany_?-. Hablé con un terrible acento, nunca fui bueno con el ruso, de hecho, era terrible, pero agradezco haber tomado clases de ese idioma cuando era joven, de lo contrario, no habría podido sobrevivir a este viaje. Y prefería hablar mal, trabarme un poco y sentir vergüenza, a quedarme completamente perdido e incomunicado. Debería estudiar un 6to idioma, tal vez una lengua romance. 

_Nota mental: Apenas llegue nuevamente a Inglaterra, estudiar una lengua romance. Tal vez italiano, o español._

-¿Hablas de la mansión Okharny?-. me respondió un hombre de mediana edad, borracho, a unas cuantas mesas de distancia. Al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer que beber y meterse en chismes que no le incumbían a las altas horas de la mañana. Sin duda alguna, los soviéticos eran extraños.

-Ignóralo-. rodó los ojos el que parecía ser el propietario, tras decirme las dirección y detallarme los pasos que debía de seguir para llegar a ese lugar que buscaba. Yo en cambio, me dediqué a escribir las en una servilleta con una pluma de tinta. Fue mala idea, la tinta se corría o se acumulaba en ciertos espacios por la superficie de la hoja, haciendo casi ilegible algunas palabras, pero al menos ahora conocía el camino

INSTRUCCIONES:  
-Seguir derecho hasta el cartel de la propiedad McFly  
-Cruzar por el puente de piedra  
-Seguir el sendero, subiendo un poco por la montaña  
-Es normal ver a una tal "Eilen" cuidando un rebaño de ovejas. En caso de que ellas -las ovejas- obstruyan el camino, decirle a Ei que vienen de parte de Escanor para que nos deje pasar  
-Girar a la izquierda  
-Meternos un poco en el bosque (sin dejar de perder el camino)  
-Y cuando encuentres una puerta de barrotes metálicos negra, con enredaderas y arbustos rodeando por sus lados, habrás llegado.

Durante mi viaje, me cuestione un sin fin de veces en que clase de problemas estaba metiendo mis manos, y que tipo de atrocidades encontraría en mi destino, pero en cuanto llegué a las puertas de aquella mansión, supe que todas mis suposiciones estaban equivocadas. Bajé del vehículo, y le pagué al cochero con una moneda de plata. 

Justo como me habían descrito, la propiedad estaba rodeada por una cerca y arbustos en forma de valla. Lo que no me habían mencionado es que tenía un precioso jardín, extenso sobre la entrada. Tomé las maletas, y seguimos el sendero de piedras hasta la casa. Una pequeña glorieta, decorada con algunos arbustos de flores, adornaba la entrada. Las paredes de ladrillo eran de tonos ámbar, y el techo era celeste. La arquitectura de este edificio no se comparaba el resto del pueblo, me recordaba más a un pequeño palacio británico que a algo construido por la unión soviética. Algunas enredaderas subían hasta las ventanas, y otras cubrían paredes enteras. Las flores y el área botánica era más que obvia predominante en esta región. El lugar era callado, tranquilo, y era capaz de escuchar el canto de algunos pajaritos, mientras caminaba. Eso nunca sucedía en Britania. El sol deslumbraba fuertemente, y las nubes se desvanecían sobre las montañas del fondo, sin duda alguna era precioso. Todos esos minúsculos detalles le daban un aire cálido a ese lugar. Ya veo porque se encontraba tan alejada del pueblo. Pero pese a todo los colores, y las cientos de maravillas que podían deleitar tu mirada, sentí que algo no estaba bien. No se por qué, pero mientras más me acercaba, menos podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que la mansión irradiaba una ambiente lúgubre. Como si el edificio tuviera un alma propia y estuviera sufriendo por dentro.

Me detuve a unos cuantos escalones frente a la puerta, haciendo un ruido seco con las piedras que chocaron contra mis zapatos. Bajé el portafolio un momento, y me acerqué. Había una gran figura metálica en forma de un pulpo, sosteniendo la aldaba. El animalito enredaba sus tentáculos en el artefacto, como si fuera un pequeño sirviente, y esa fuera su tarea designada, esperando a que alguien la use para ser tocada. Levanté las cejas curiosos ante el objeto, y miré a Makkachin dudoso, unos segundos antes de tomar la aldaba entre mi mano, y llamar al picaporte.

Tardaron unos cuantos segundos antes de corresponder a la entrada. Un hombre alto y un tanto mayor se encontraba del otro lado, con una mirada de pocos amigos y una cabellera calva y un tanto pálida abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué?-. Su marcado y brusco acento lo delataban como un Ruso, hecho y derecho. La sangre soviética corría caliente por sus venas, pero su mal carácter y actitud lo delataban como Yakov, el director encargado de la institución. El hombre del que me habló mi maestro en su escrito.

Saludé, me presenté y posteriormente le entregué un sobre amarillo -la misma carta que anteriormente me había enviado Celestino-. Al instante, se disculpó, y abrió de par en par la puerta antes de pedirme que pasara. Makkachin tomó el portafolio del suelo antes de adentrarse conmigo a la residencia. Una vez en el vestibulo comenzamos con las formalidades. Leyó la carta, me agradeció por haber venido cuanto antes, y me explicó algunas cosas sobre el lugar, como si estuviese justificando su comportamiento conmigo, creyendo que era un _Prosták_ -una persona del pueblo, o alguien sin peculiaridad-.

Me invitó una taza de té, y charlamos por otro rato en la sala común del primer piso.

-Pronto te presentaré al resto de los _niños_ -. Habló parado, frente a la chimenea apagada, observando las fotos de los recuadros colgados. Supongo que las personas que aparecen en ellas, son los ingresados al internado.

-Vayamos al grano-. Tomé un sorbo de mi taza. -¿Cuál es el problema?

El ambiente pareció congelarse en un momento, y Yakov desvió la mirada inquieto. En movimientos lentos se acercó a las puertas corredizas que conectaban a otra habitación, y las cerró. Su mirada fría, y su rostro estoico me hicieron saber lo que seguiría. Yakov bloqueó todas las ventanas, y puertas, de la sala. No fue hasta que todas las salidas del lugar se encontraran selladas, que continuó. Habló en voz baja, y se me acercó, como si temiera que alguien más nos escuchara, como si nos estuvieran _vigilando_. _Y así era_.

Había peculiares oyéndonos desde la escalera. Algunos cuantos estudiantes curiosos, que se habían asomado a la puerta, apenas la escucharon tocarse. No pude ver sus rostros, pero si sentir sus miradas clavadas en mi persona. No los culpo, es inusual ver visitas nuevas en un instituto, y menos en aquellos tan escondidos como este. En un pueblo tan pequeño, siempre sorprende ver un rostro nuevo. No me impresionaría volverme noticia nueva en poco tiempo. En cuanto a los estudiantes, supongo que los conoceré más adelante. Será tarde o temprano, después de todo, me hospedaré aquí por un tiempo, al menos hasta que las cosas en este lugar se resuelvan. Tiempo suficiente para conocerlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos. 

Cuando Yakov comenzó a hablar, creí que estaba bromeando, pero conforme avanzó la conversación, me di cuenta de que no había una pizca de mentira en sus palabras, ese hombre hablaba en serio.

-Yuuri, hay _Shūsas_ cerca.-. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Los _Shūsas_ son monstruos. Literalmente: _Monstruos_. Criaturas enormes, y deformes, que se conforman de pesadillas y animales cruzados. Una mezcla misoginia de seres cuyo único propósito es matar a los peculiares. Sus pieles pálidas, y cuerpos, mixtos y grotescos, hacen que quienes los vean perciban un aroma putrefacto, emanan un olor como el de un cadáver en descomposición. No tienen ojos, o al menos no cuando concebían su forma real. Se camuflan entre los humanos, cambiando de forma como un alebrije del inframundo. Pueden lucir como cualquier _Próstak_ , desde un inocente niño, hasta una dulce abuelita. Engañan fácilmente al resto de los humanos, les lavan el cerebro con mentiras, y los ponen de su lado. Pero en el fondo solo son una cosa, animales viles que buscan exterminarnos. 

Aún no sabemos como es que fueron exactamente creados. Cuando no lucían como un humano, lo hacían como animales. Pero enormes, imponentes, e híbridos. Se conformaban de varias especies -dependiendo de la apariencia física que decida obtener-, caminan normalmente en dos patas -aunque hay documentación de algunos que lo hacen en 4-, y sus garras retráctiles pueden transformar sus manos en armas. Sus bocas enormes tienen una abertura, que les da la posibilidad a sus mandíbulas de extenderse hasta los 180° para devorar a sus victimas. Sus dientes, grandes y afilados, se dividen en hileras picudas, iguales a las de un tiburón blanco, son 3 en total, cada una más afilada que la anterior. Se guían por el oído y el olfato. 

Pero no importa que clase de formas tomen, todas poseen tentáculos. Estos pueden surgir de sus espaldas, o formar parte de sus manos. Los más peligrosos de todos, son aquellos con tentáculos en la boca. Sus cuerpos lampiños alcanzan hasta los 3 metros de altura, y el contacto con su piel es humedo, pues los cubre una capa de mucosa gelatinosa transparente. Y finalmente, el sonido que hacen. No solo son los gritos que probocan a sus pasos, ni el terror que ocacionan a su alrededor. Ellos son silenciosos, casi imperceptibles. Y no es hasta que ya es demasiado tarde que uno detecta su presencia. Mueven sus cuerdas vocales igual que el ronroneo de un gato, que esta sufriendo de un inmenso dolor al ser aplastado. Y sus gritos, pueden dejar inconsciente a una persona. Nunca nadie ha estado cerca de uno tanto tiempo como para poder describirlo.

Ellos cazan a los niños, mientras mas joven su presa mejor. Más sana, más viva, más alma. Buscan los ojos, les arrancan uno a uno los globos oculares, y posteriormente introducen sus tentáculos a sus rostros, para acabar con ellos. El problema es que los peculiares somos difíciles de matar, porque nuestras almas son difíciles de desprender de nuestros cuerpos. Así que es un proceso bastante doloroso. 

El problema es que creía que se habían extinguido. Hacía años que no había reportes de su existencia. Suponía que habían desaparecido. Pero estaba equivocado. 

Y si hay _Shūsas_ cerca del internado, entonces los niños se encuentran en peligro.

La pregunta es. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no después? ¿Y por qué Rusia? Esas criaturas odian el frío.

Yakov respondió a mis preguntas sin siquiera haberle preguntado.

-En este momento están evacuando las fronteras-. inició. -Todos los instituto de Alemania cayeron. Perdimos comunicación hace meses. Y la ultima palabra de ellos fue de un alumno, _un alebrije_. El pobre muchacho se transformó en una rata para escapar del colegio sin ser detectado, mientras el resto de sus compañeros eran asesinados. Apenas y logró salir con vida. Llegó a Hungría a pie, antes de que Celestino lo encontrara. Estaba en mal estado. No vivió mucho despues de eso.

Cerré los ojos pavorizado. No necesitaba escuchar más.

-La guerra-. continuó. -Los conflictos políticos de los Prostáks, entre Alemania y Polonia.

-Es una cortina de humo.

-Acaban de tomar Francia. Se dice que el líder de los alemanes, sin saberlo, tiene a su ejercito entero infestado de _Shūsas_ camuflados. ¿Que si lo creo? Claro que si.-. Yakov suspiró al sentarse. -creímos que los habían exterminado.-. se llevó una mano a la boca en un gesto pensativo antes de continuar. -pero parece que alguien _o algo_ los está trayendo a la vida. No confío para nada en los extranjeros, pero sí en Celestino. Y ese hombre me dijo que eres el unico en el que pondría su vida en manos. Yuuri Katsuki, esos estudiantes son _mi vida._ Y no me perdonaría que nada les pasara, no otra vez... No me hagas arrepentirme de esto.

-No lo haré.

Después de eso, nos estrechamos las manos. La unión soviética era el lugar más seguro en ese momento. Era prácticamente impenetrable. Celestino no solo me había dado una vocación, me guió a un refugio, me estaba protegiendo de lo que se avecinaba. 

Y si ese era el inicio, entonces que nos amparen los dioses.


	2. El chico que reprime sus dones

**DIARIO DE YUURI KATSUKI #2**

_23 de Julio 1940:_

A una semana de mi llegada al instituto _Dom Okhrany_ tuve el placer de haber conocido a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Si bien, me fueron presentados sus rostros y personas durante la cena el día de mi arribo, consideré que sería más prudente presentarme personalmente con cada uno, conocer sus ambiciones, sueños, y habilidades, además de congeniar con ellos antes de que iniciaran las clases. Y eso sería relativamente sencillo en realidad, por el reducido numero de alumnos en el internado. En mi corta vida y experiencia como peculiar, nunca había conocido un instituto que sobrepasara los 50 estudiantes, pero tampoco alguno que rebajara las 10 cabezas. Al menos, hasta el día de hoy.

Para mi sorpresa, la mayoría de los internados eran adolescentes a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, si no es que ya lo habían hecho. Sus estudios obligatorios por ende habían finalizado, y se encargaban por llene a mejorar por completo sus habilidades, además de ayudar a las quehaceres del lugar. Si querían seguir estudiando, lo hacían, igual que en la universidad. Si había un tema al que el guardián del internado (en este caso, Yakov) no tuviese el conocimiento suficiente para enseñar -a rango universitario, claro- un maestro externo era llamado para apoyar con la educación de los estudiantes. De igual manera, si una de las peculiaridades era demasiado fuerte, o difícil de controlar, un guardián auxiliar era reclutado, justo como Celestino lo hizo conmigo.

Aunque mi presencia en este lugar era completamente agena a estas situaciones, Yakov excusó a los estudiantes con el pretexto de que necesitaba mi ayuda para controlar los dones de algunos de ellos, porque "ahora que eran mayores", debían obtener un "mejor adiestramiento" de sus capacidades. Y a pesar de que en un inicio funcionó como una buena cuartada, resultó ser que realmente era cierta la situación. Un estudiante en particular se rehusaba a usar su peculiaridad, Yakov explicó que la estaba reprimiendo dentro de su cuerpo, y que hacía meses que no hacía uso alguno de su don. No entró en detalles cuando pregunté si había alguna situación externa o que estuviera relacionada, de hecho, no me dijo nada. Y hasta la fecha sigue sin decir algo.

Sé las consecuencias de reprimir tu don. De hecho, es malísimo hacerlo. Debido a la cantidad de poder que se acumula y es negado a salir, se comienza a dañar el cuerpo, tanto física como psicologicamente. Hay registros de cientos de peculiares que por haberlo hecho por prolongados periodos de tiempo, terminaron al borde de la locura, o murieron. Una de las teorías de como surgieron los huecos, fue precisamente eso "un efecto colateral, creado por un peculiar que reprimió tanto su don, que este se apoderó de él, volviéndolo un monstruo". Pero yo no lo creo.

Por otra parte, me encuentro realmente consternado por el estudiante. De todos es con quien menos he charlado, es callado, distante, y cada vez que intento acercarme se encuentra ocupado con algún u otro asunto. Es un muchacho alto, de piel almendrosa y una mirada de soldado. Durante los desayunos en la mañana, parece animado; pero en las cenas, su templo se encuentra siempre asolado. Me pregunto qué es lo que lo presiona tanto. Y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle.


	3. Notas de los estudiantes #1

**Pagina oculta extraída dentro del Diario de Yuuri Katsuki.**

1.- **Mila Babicheva**  
Edad: 19  
Genero: F  
Rasgo físico característico: Cabello Rojo  
Nacionalidad: Soviética Rusa  
Peculiaridad: Emociones: Ella puede sentir todo lo que otros, así como también saber lo que piensan sin la necesidad de palabras. Es capaz de controlarlo a voluntad, y comparte una empatía increíble a los demás.  
Personalidad: Es una chica curiosa, normalmente tiene plantada una sonrisa en la boca. Su peculiaridad la ha llevado a ser directa con sus palabras. En más de una ocación, ha corregido las acciones, posturas, palabras e incluso pensamientos de sus compañeros. Con frases como "Sientate derecho", "No encorves la espalda", "No seas grosero", hace parecer que a pesar de ser una de las unicas mujeres en la institución, es quien mantiene siempre la cabeza en alto. Le da un aire maternal al lugar. Es una chica realmente amable. Siempre se encuentra ocupada, ayudando a otros en sus quehaceres, y cuando tiene tiempo libre, se escapa a su habitación o a la sala a leer algun cuento. Es tan abierta con sus compañeros, que todos le cuentan las cosas. Si necesitas enterarte de algo, ella es la persona indicada para preguntar. Parece ser la unica persona con la que Otabek habla.  
  


2.- **Jean Lerroy**  
Edad: 20  
Genero: M  
Rasgo físico característico: Cabello oscuro, y ojos azules.   
Nacionalidad: Soviético (Canadiense por genética de nacimiento)  
Peculiaridad: Clones. Puede crear copias exactas de sí mismo, y mantenerlas activas cuantas veces quiera (Normalmente las usa para escabullirse de las quehaceres o trabajos que Yakov le deja).  
Personalidad: Grotesco, exentrico, con una personalidad muy despampanante, y los egos hasta el cielo. Se hace llamar a si mismo "Rey", no llevo ni una semana conociendolo y ya sé que es un coqueto, que seguramente le guiña la mirada a su reflejo. Es un chico travieso, que en el fondo se sigue comportando como un niño, se rehusa a crecer, o a madurar. Se encarga de limpiar la cocina, y a ayudar con los cultivos, dependiendo del día, si son pares o nones. (Antes solo se ocupaba de la cocina, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando uno de sus compañeros dejó de usar sus dones). Jean es un chico gracioso, siempre lleva una pequeña boina inglesa, y un chaleco a donde quiera que va. Aunque también es demasiado despistado, y un tanto exagerado. Pero que su pequeño ego no te deje engañar, Lerroy es un muchacho listo, interesado en la literatura, y en la geografía. Está decidido empezar sus estudios en la universidad, pero sigue sin tener idea de lo que quiere estudiar. Empezó a estudiar Topografía, pero a causa de los disturbios en Polonia, tuvo que abandonarlo. Ahora su ideología a cambiado, y se inclina más a volverse un soldado. En caso de que la situación con Alemania empeore, esta dispuesto a enlistarse en las trincheras, pero Yakov -al igual que al resto- se lo ha prohibido. Me preocupa que se escape para lograr su cometido.  
  


3 & 4.- **Sara & Michele Crispino**  
Edad: 18  
Genero: F & M (respectivamente)  
Rasgo físico característico: Piel y cabello oscuro  
Nacionalidad: Italianos de nacimiento (Su familia se trasladó a Rusia desde que tenían 6 años)  
Peculiaridad: Al ser mellizos comparten el mismo dón, ambos pueden controlar el agua, en sus 3 estados de la materia.  
Personalidad: Sara y Michele son polos opuestos. Ella es fuerte, valiente y atrevida, siempre queriendo salir a la aventura. Sara se encarga de hacer las compras, e ir al mercado. Su corta estatura y su mirada inocente son una mascara para sus verdaderas intenciones. Sara es una chica problema, interesada en volverse independiente. El, por otro lado, es un chico callado, con una actitud codependiente, siempre siguiendo a su hermana a cualquier lado que vaya, aventurandose a las cosas que la chica hace. Es quien tiene la cabeza de los dos, impidiendo y frenandola en cualquier situación peligrosa. La actitud revelde que Sara tiene, y su libre dependencia hacen que Michele se sienta muchas veces lejos de alcanzar a su melliza, por lo que siempre se tiene que encontrar rodeado de otras personas. Se encuentra muy encariñado con Emil. Cuando no esta al lado de Sara, sin duda está con él, y cuando tampoco está ahí, seguro lo está buscando. Debe trabajar en su seguridad, y en su propia volundad. El se encarga de limpiar los salones, y la planta baja. Al ser los menores en la institución, son quienes más cuidados tienen, respecto a los demás. Continuan con sus estudios cotidianos por las mañanas, y sus quehaceres en las tardes. Michele se encarga de limpiar la casa por fuera, su don le permite lavar rápidamente las ventanas, y los azulejos. De igual manera, también ayuda en el huerto, él riega las plantas.  
  


5.- **Emil Nekola**  
Edad: 19  
Genero: M  
Rasgo físico característico: Es realmente alto  
Nacionalidad: Soviético (Sin especificación)  
Peculiaridad: Invisibilidad, logra aparecer y desaparecer su cuerpo así como otros objetos a voluntad, por periodos de tiempos tan largos como se le plazcan.  
Personalidad: Emil es un muchacho decidido por lo que quiere, y lo que no. Es amable y le gusta escuchar a las personas. Le gusta la historia antigua y tambien cuenta buenas fabulas y anecdotas. A pesar de no haber comenzado la universidad, de vez en cuando sigue estudiando, y ayuda a sus compañeros con las materias pesadas. Se lleva muy bien con los Crispino y con la señorita Babicheva. No parece tener ningun problema con los demás. Tiene muchisima energía, y es quien -además de Mila- se encarga de unir a los estudiantes. Parece que contagia su entusiasmo, porque brinda esa emocion a cualquier habitación a la que entre. Le gusta hacer deporte, y siempre esta haciendo ejercicio. Es muy bueno escondiendo cosas, y cuando desea estar solo, utiliza su don para desaparecer por su cuenta. A veces activa su habilidad sin darse cuenta, sus compañeros estan tan acostumbrados que parece normal ver a un monto de ropa flotando por la mansión sin que nadie diga nada. Como puede hacer cosas invisibles, y no le gusta ordenar las cosas, su quehacer es barrer y trapear el piso, de esa forma no puede simplemente utilizar su don y fingir que ha ordenado una habitación (como llegó a hacer en el pasado).

6.- **Leo de la Iglesia**  
Edad: 19  
Genero: M  
Rasgo físico característico:  
Nacionalidad: Soviético (Sin especificación)  
Peculiaridad: Reacción: Puede crear cualquier reaccion quimica que desee, con solo pensarlo. Desde explosiones, hasta procesos complicados. (Normalmente utiliza su don al cocinar, para prender la estufa sin acercarse, o cocinar un pastel sin necesidad del horno, encender velas, etc.)  
Personalidad: Leo es un fanático de la limpieza y el orden. Es un chico que silencioso, pero que le encanta participar en cualquier cosa que hagan sus compañeros. Tal vez no hable mucho, pero en cuanto encuentres un tema de conversación de su interes, puede durar días sin cerrar la boca. Se encarga de ayudar a preparar los alimentos, todos los días, 3 veces al día, aunque también hace postres por gusto. Es realmente tranquilo, su presencia infunde paz a las personas. Leo está interesado en la ciencia, tanto quimica como física. Siempre va a llevar un libro en la mano, estudiando cuanto pueda. Su meta es estudiar química en la universidad, mientras más reacciones conozca, más podrá controlar su peculiaridad. Es el unico que me ha dejado ver su habitación, no esconde secretos, es realmente honesto, y tiene una colección de tubos de ensayo y algunos cuantos matraces con los que suele experimentar. Juega de vez en cuando con Viktor, le gusta acompañarlo en las aventuras que el platinado suele hacer, aunque se metan en problemas. Pero de igual manera, se lleva muchísimo con Otabek, Leo siempre le está contando algo, como si intentara convencerlo de que hiciera algo, pero el opuesto siempre se termina alejando.

7.- **VIKTOR NIKIFOROV**  
Edad: 20  
Genero: M  
Rasgo físico característico: Albino  
Nacionalidad: Soviético Ruso  
Peculiaridad: Titiritero. Es capaz de controlar y darle vida a cualquier objeto inanimado, con el simple hecho de mirar lo, o solo mover sus manos, puede poseer a las masas a su alrededor (Lo hace principalmente con juguetes o muñecos de trapo que él mismo ha hecho a mano). Aunque también es capaz de poseer objetos vivos y animados.  
Personalidad: Viktor es la viva imagen de la palabra travieso, a pesar de ser uno de los mayores, se la pasa haciendo travesuras. A Viktor no le gusta estudiar, pero es realmente curioso. Tal vez no le gustan los libros con muchas palabras, pero seguro le gusta aprender cosas nuevas, intento utilizar una técnica de aprendizaje diferente con él, normalmente con juegos didácticos, o actividades que lo motiven a cumplir las tareas. Me sorprendió enterarme que le gusta la costura, y el diseño, la mayoría de la ropa que sus compañeros utilizan ha sido confeccionada por él, al igual que algunas cobijas, y paredes con retratos que ha pintado a mano. Tiene su habitación desordenada, y llena de peluches, -o al menos así lo supongo, porque siempre va con un juguete en la mano, y en toda la institución no he encontrado un rincón en donde guarden esos peluches-. Además, le gustan los insectos, y el barro, lo he encontrado en sus tiempos libres en el jardín, guardando muestras en algunos frascos. En otra ocación, me enseñó a convertir la tierra en plastilina y masa para moldear cosas. Me regalo un florero, hace muchos al parecer, y cuando no hace vasijas, entonces usa la masa para crear soldaditos de barro, ramas, hojas y fango. Es un payaso, siempre sonriendo y haciendo reír a sus compañeros, parece llevarse bien con todos, menos con Otabek. No se si hubo un desacuerdo entre ellos en el pasado, o si hay una razón por la que no se lleven bien, pero parece que no se dirigen la palabra. Suelen estar siempre en habitaciones separadas, y si deben compartir cuarto, como en el desayuno o al estar en el salon de clases, se ponen en lados opuestos, lo más lejos posible, como si no toleraran estar al lado del otro y se odiaran. Viktor es el muchacho más habierto que he conocido, su peculiaridad hace que siempre se encuentre jugando, a veces logra armar un ejercito de soldados, y cuando se aburre, los hace pelear entre ellos. Es un poco socarron, pero tierno. Es con quien más he hablado desde mi llegada, al parecer le encanta mostrarme cualquier cosa que haga, y darme inmensos recorridos por la casa.  
  


8.- **OTABEK ALTÍN**  
Edad: 19  
Genero: M  
Rasgo físico característico: Mirada de soldado.  
Nacionalidad: Soviético Ruso (Kazajo de nacimiento)  
Peculiaridad: ̶D̶E̶S̶C̶O̶N̶O̶C̶I̶D̶O̶ . **NOTAS AL RESPECTO, EN EL FUTURO**  
Personalidad: Otabek es un chico callado, semi-monosílabo que se niega a participar en las actividades que los demás estudiantes llevan acabo. Lo he visto en un par de ocasiones, siempre se presenta en el desayuno y en la cena, sin embargo nunca dice nada. Parece mirar a Mila de reojo, y sentirse incomodo con los demás. A la hora de la comida, el nunca llega. Intenté encontrarlo, para ver a dónde iba, logré encontrarlo un día en la cocina, llevándose una bandeja de comida a la segunda planta, al parecer come solo. Cuando intento hablar con él en privado, o acercarme a su persona, parece ser muy reservado. No es que sea malo, es un niño, y tampoco es descortés, siempre responde mis preguntas, o las cosas cuando le hablo, pero lo hace en un tono frío, y lo más distante posible. No me deja acercarme, y es realmente difícil contactarlo. Ninguno de los estudiantes me dice algo al respecto, simplemente bajan la cabeza, o evitan el tema. Sé que necesito ayudarlo, es él quien está reprimiendo su don. Pero ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo si no me deja? Estudia el tronco común por obligación, aunque normalmente hace las labores en su cuarto. Es extraño, es un alumno excelente, con notas excepcionales. Cuando tiene una duda, es un punto exacto, no se va con rodeos ni hace el asunto largo. "¿Los filamentos de las flores son necesariamente blancos? ¿Y para que sirven?", "¿América fue descubierta en 1496 o 1492? El libro ha borrado la fecha". Podría dar clases por su cuenta. Y muchas veces, así era. No iba a las asignaturas impartidas, pero siempre entregaba los trabajos. ¿Cuál era su quehacer en la casa? No lo sabía. Antes ayudaba en los cultivos, eso era algo obvio, pero ahora no tenía idea. Creo que no tiene nada, es el único estudiante con tiempo relativamente libre, pero siempre se encuentra ocupado. Me gusta pensar que esta haciendo algo, y que no está pensando en quitarse la vida, o en que odia su don y se maldice por haber nacido como un peculiar. Cierro los ojos por la noche y pienso en que tiene una labor realmente difícil, que es la razón por la que se encuentra todo el día ocupado. Un día, lo encontré en el jardín, tumbado en el pasto cerca de los árboles. Estaba cortando flores, y las estaba poniendo en un ramo. Aunque ahora que recuerdo, no estoy seguro de haber visto flores plantadas cerca de ese lado del extenso patio. Iba a acercarme, a preguntarle para quien eran, o si le gustaban solo las flores en general, pero para cuando volteé, ya se había marchado. Lo busqué en el bosque pero no había nadie, al parecer había vuelto a la casa, y de nuevo, se había vuelto invisible. Me pregunto si Emil usa su don sobre él, o si Otabek solo es bueno para desaparecer. Realmente quiero ayudarlo. Pero no se cómo.  
  



	4. El nuevo profesor es Impresionante

**Diario de Viktor Nikiforov #1**

_Fecha: 13 de Agosto 1940_

El profesor Yuuri Katsuki es una persona buena. Buena en realidad.

No como los otros profesores que Yakov trajo antes a la mansión y que se fueron corriendo tan solo una semana de su llegada. No, a Katsuki no lo ha asustado nada.

Ni Emil caminando en la oscuridad, o el hecho de que Mila pueda leer sus pensamientos. Estoy impresionado, aunque también debo darle créditos a Yuri y Otabek por ser los responsables de alejar a todos los otros maestros en el pasado, la mezcla de sus dones hasta llegó a asustar a Yakov. Pero ese no era el punto. Incluso para otros peculiares, resultamos ser un grupo de alumnos inusuales. _Vesitas_ , es el termino que utilizó el maestro predecesor.

En cuanto a Yuuri: Intenté mostrarle algunos de mis muñecos y soldados, estaba mencionando algo de lo interesantes que lucían cuando los reviví y levanté de entre los muertos. Como si estuvieran completamente poseídos, lo siguieron y se amontonaron a sus pies, pero en lugar de asustarse dijo que era _creativo_.

 _Creativo_.

¿En serio? Vaya que los británicos eran raros.

Ni los peluches, ni los hombres de barro lograron hacerle algo. Tomó un par de notas en su libreta, la misma que siempre carga a todos lados, y se fue con una sonrisa. Este hombre realmente parece querer hacer bien su trabajo.

Después de algunas cuantas semanas, finalmente dejé de molestarlo, todos en realidad, al no dar señales de alejarse pronto, comenzamos a bajar la hostilidad -al menos, la mayoría- y resulta que realmente se interesa en nosotros. El otro día estuvo cocinando algo con Leo, quién está muy emocionado de finalmente tener recetas extranjeras, y variar más su conocimiento culinario. Desde que llegó el profesor Katsuki, Michele se ha vuelto más seguro de si mismo, al parecer es algo que ha estado trabajando con el profesor. Y no solo ellos se han quedado fascinados, Mila, Jean, Emil y Sara también.

Katsuki nos mostró algunos discos de vinilo que trajo escondidos en su maleta, junto a algunos libros de literatura y otras cosas que no supe como describir. Era extraño para nosotros tener tantas cosas de fuera, normalmente optamos por mantener un perfil bajo, y la unión soviética no permite muchas cosas extranjeras que digamos. La música de los vinilos era diferente, era nueva, y fue un alivio para todos finalmente tomar un descanso y tener algo más que escuchar, que las canciones de propaganda que repartía la URSS. Digo, no es que fueran malas, ni mucho menos, pero después de años escuchando lo mismo, comenzaban a volverse un poco tediosas. Mila estaba fascinada, y le pidió uno de sus discos al profesor. Obviamente lo primero que hizo fue mostrárselo a Otabek.

Con los días, se hizo costumbre que cada mañana el profesor Katsuki nos enseñara algo nuevo, de las noticias o avances que sucedían en el extranjero. Alguna canción, un poema, tal vez un libro y hasta periódicos. 

Aprendimos muchas cosas, y no tenía idea de que los americanos tuvieran, _sorpresivamente_ , tan buen gusto en la música. No me malinterpretes, amo la música soviética, pero no hay mucho de lo que escoger. De nuevo: Propaganda, propaganda, propaganda. Un par de horribles canciones infantiles. Y más propaganda.

Sabíamos que era peligroso, como soviéticos no teníamos permitido escuchar o leer cosas que no fueran estrictamente hechas de la propaganda, pero ¡chispas! el resto del mundo parecía pasárselo a lo grande. 

De todas maneras, no teníamos que preocuparnos tanto, el instituto estaba escondido, y no era común que los oficiales pasaran a hacer una revisión, menos ahora que comenzaron los conflictos entre fronteras. Ni siquiera vinieron para ayudarnos cuando lo necesitábamos, ¿por qué habrían de venir de todas formas? ¿A inspeccionar si teníamos artefactos prohibidos y encarcelarnos? ¿O a hacer caso a las cientos de acusaciones que los vecinos alertaban de nosotros?

No, incluso los oficiales nos tenían miedo. Hacían hasta lo imposible de alejarse del instituto, como si estuviera maldito o algo.

Pero bueno, ese no era el problema. El punto es que nos sentíamos bien, rebeldes, como si el simple hecho de escuchar esos discos nos volviera criminales. Suena tonto, lo se, pero nos subía un poco los ánimos. Llenaba nuestros cuerpos de alegría, emoción y cerotonina. Era algo bueno, hacía tiempo que la casa no se sentía de esa manera. Al menos, _no desde lo de Yuri._

Otabek siguió como siempre. Estoico, callado, y con cara de pocos amigos. Yakov creyó que sería buena idea traer a este profesor para levantar le los ánimos, pero no lo hizo. Por mucho que buscaba ayudarlo, esta vez Yakov en serio metió la pata. ¿Traer a una persona con el mismo nombre? ¿En serio?

Podía ver el disgusto en su cara. Se sentía incomodo, y se alejaba. Hacía sentir al profesor mal, como si fuera su culpa que Otabek fuera un tacaño, o algo por el estilo. Era molesto. "No necesito ayuda profesor, gracias". Y luego se marchaba.

No entiendo porque Yakov le tiene tanta compasión a Altin, como si fuese el único que hubiera perdido algo. ¿Por qué Otabek se puede quedar sin hacer las labores de la casa? ¿Y faltar a clase cuando se le pegue la gana? "Es que siempre esta ocupado". ¡Ja! Claro, ocupado patrañas.

Estoy seguro de que solo pierde el tiempo, y se queda sin hacer nada. Puede durar horas y horas finjiendo ser productivo con sus asuntos personales para sentirse bien consigo mismo, pero de todas maneras no hay algo que pueda hacer para arreglar las cosas. Su presencia o ausencia no va a cambiar nada. Cree que el hecho de estar ahí, le quitara el peso de la conciencia, pero no va a funcionar.

Ya pasaron dos años, ¿por qué no se da cuenta?

_Fecha 19 de Agosto 1940:_

El profesor Katsuki ha estado tomando lecciones individuales con cada uno de nosotros, para descubrir a fondo nuestros dones, hace notas y nos da consejos de como sacar a máximo el potencial de nuestras habilidades.

Sara y Michele han logrado manipular cualquier liquido, y pasaron de hacer trucos con el agua, a derretir objetos sólidos, extrayendo por completo sus partículas de agua. Le dieron circulación a uno de mis muñecos, y devolvieron el pulso cardíaco a una de las muestras que había metido en un frasco, porque al parecer, la sangre puede controlarse fácilmente, al ser un filudo. Amé el castillo de Hielo que Sara armó en un instante.

JJ ya no logra engañar al profesor con sus clones, y de hecho se ha ingeniado una manera de deshacerse de ellos, y asegurarse de quedarse con el estudiante original para sus clases. El rey finalmente está teniendo un nuevo objetivo, Yuuri lo retó a crear la copia exacta de otro objeto. ¿Es algo que JJ pueda hacer? Es una posibilidad, pero nunca lo habíamos contemplado.

Mila y él hablan seguido, al parecer el profesor Katsuki encontró una manera de responder le mentalmente, y crear conversaciones en sus cabezas. Están trabajando en eso, en comunicarse sin la necesidad de palabras físicas. Increíble, lo sé.

Yo por mi parte, estoy aprendiendo a moldear diferentes figuras de barro. Dijo que mis soldados eran lindos, pero que tenía mucho más potencial que para solo hacer figuras de lodo. Comencé a trabajar con otros materiales, piedra, arcilla, y escombros, para hacer figuras mas complejas. Estoy a la mitad de una estatua de arcilla, aún no tiene mucha forma, pero en un par de días, seguro obtendré las extremidades de su cuerpo definidas. No es una bestia, mide unas 7 manzanas apiladas en total, pero es el más grande que he hecho hasta el momento. No se si lograra sostenerse, pero esperemos.

_Fecha 20 de Agosto 1940:_

Encontré una manera de darle un esqueleto. Katsuki me aconsejo darle un soporte duro y cubrirlo con arcilla para que fuera flexible, y pudiera sostenerse con más estabilidad, tal y como funcionan los huesos. Intenté hacerlo con ramas, pero no funcionó como esperaba. El profesor me dio un alambre metálico en su lugar, parece un barrote flexible, creo que le daré una oportunidad.

_Fecha 23 de Agosto 1940:_

¡Este hombre es un genio! Goliat finalmente puede sostenerse por su cuenta, y ahora mide 9 manzanas. Tengo de tarea hacer un modelo diferente, y más grande. Creo que optaré por hacer un animal esvelto, en lugar de otro muñeco musculoso. El problema es que sebe ser cartón...

El cartón se destruye con el agua, y no es fácil de atravesarse. No sé como le daré a este un esqueleto.

¿Se supone que le tengo que dar vida a un montón de cajas y moldear su cuerpo en el camino? Aún no lo tengo claro. Pero si Michele pudo pasar la semana por su cuenta, sin su hermana ni su intento de novio, y descubrir que le gustaba escribir, sin ayuda de nadie, creo que yo puedo hacer esto solo.

_Fecha 7 de Septiembre 1940:_

Maldito seas Otabek Altin. 

¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué esta aferrado en alejarse de todos y no recibir ayuda?

Nunca vi a nadie levantar le la voz a Yakov. Y tampoco había visto al calvo tan enojado. Otabek se estaba buscando esa cachetada con todo el sentido de la palabra. 

Y se habría llevado una segunda, de mi parte, si Emil no me hubiera frenado. Odié cuando puso su mano frente a mi pecho, y enroscó su pierna contra mi silla en la mesa, en un intento de inmovilizar el asiento, y lo logró: no me dejó levantarme. Nekola no quería agravar el problema.

Bravo, ahora por su culpa todos estamos castigados. Seguro pasaremos una semana comiendo en silencio, antes de que se rompa el hielo, y finjamos que nunca nada pasó.

¿Y todo por qué?

Solo porque Kastuki le preguntó por qué no cenaba con nosotros.

¿Por qué Otabek tenía que ser tan estúpido?

_Fecha 13 de Septiembre 1940:_

Llevamos más de una semana en cuarentena. Solo tenemos permitido asistir a clase y hacer nuestras quehaceres, el resto del tiempo lo pasamos encerrados. Gracias Otabek.

_Fecha 15 de Septiembre 1940:_

Día 10, el castigo se levanta, El profesor Katsuki logró convencer a Yakov de que todo había sido un accidente, y que Otabek se había disculpado con él en privado -cosa que era mentira-. Pero por alguna razón Yakov le creyó. Nos ofreció una disculpa a todos por habernos involucrado en este conflicto, y regresamos a nuestras actividades normales.

El lado bueno, es que finalmente logré terminar mi bestia de cartón. El lado malo, y que me llena de coraje, es que el único que no tuvo repercusiones, fue Otabek, cuando él mismo fue el causante de los problemas en primer lugar.

Quería gritarle, decirle algo, o simplemente quejarme. Pero cuando iba en camino, sucedió algo interesante.

Escuche a el profesor Katsuki hablando con Yakov, en la sala. Algo esta sucediendo afuera. Al parecer, en estos momentos está ocurriendo una guerra en Gran Bretaña. El profesor se mostraba muy afligido.

Ya no podrá volver a casa.

Mila dijo que hace unos días, invadieron Egipto. Los alemanes, los británicos y los italianos se están levantando en armas, pero que se disparen entre ellos, a que involucren a naciones inocentes, son dos conceptos totalmente diferentes.

_Fecha 17 de Septiembre 1940:_

Hoy, a Mila le tocó ir al pueblo a recoger Leche. Dijo que los ancianos están hablando de los conflictos de los alemanes.

Si hasta ellos están hablando de eso, entonces es realmente grave.


	5. El instituto es una maravilla. P.D. Te extraño

**CARTA DE YUURI KATSUKI A SU FAMILIA**

_Fecha: Septiembre 1940_

Querida Mamá.

Te extraño.

Sé que hace mucho no te escribo, pero prometo que es una buena razón. He recibido un trabajo, como profesor, justo y como siempre has querido. Me mudé hace poco de Inglaterra a La Unión Sovietica. Se supone sería un viaje redondo, pero luego estalló la guerra.

Sé que aún no ha habido problemas por alla, ¿cómo estan todos? ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿seguros? Solo espero que la guerra no dure mucho, ni llegue tan lejos.

Hay un instituto en Inglaterra. Dios, solo espero que los niños estén bien.

Me gustaría poder moverme, seguir viajando. Sabes que no dudaría un segundo en tomar mi maleta e irme para allá cuanto antes, quedarme a tu lado. Realmente te extraño. Pero no puedo moverme, el instituto en el que me estoy quedando me necesita.

Te encantaría conocer a los niños de aquí. Bueno, si es que puedo llamarlos así. ¿Estudiantes? ¿Jovenes? ¡Son todos sumamente interesantes!

Hay una chica muy bella que me recuerda a tí en cuanto habla, es dulce gentil y amable.   
Un muchacho, se hace llamar a sí mismo Rey, y su actitud... uff. Creo que encontré a la reencarnación de Narciso.  
Hay otro que ama cocinar, intenté enseñarle tu receta de Onigiris, pero sin duda puedo afirmar que no hay mejor persona que los prepares salvo tú.  
A papá le caería muy bien Nekola, es un hombre valiente y obstinado.  
Oh, y Vitya. Es uno de los más grandes. El cose unas pequeñas marionetas de trapo, bellísimas. ¿Crees que podrías enviarme algunas instrucciones o consejos de muñeca tradicionales japonesas? Creo que le sería se mucha ayuda.

Me llevo muy bien con mis estudiantes, y me alegra mucho. Dicen que estan aprendiendo muchisimo y que les alegra mi presencia. En un inicio creí que sería sumamente dificil, porque han pasado por mucho, y realmente les costó adaptarse, pero creo que es una situación similar a la que tuve con Celestino.

Aunque, hay un alumno... uno en partucular que me preocupa. Su nombre es Otabek, y no tengo idea de cómo ayudarlo. Es callado, retraído, y estoico en general. A penas dice una palabra, y se niega a abrirse. Intento acercarme, pero no se cómo.

Ya he tenido problemas con él, pero realmente necesito hacer algo. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Sé que algo pasa, lo siento en mi pecho. ¿Cómo esa sensación de que algo malo va a pasar? si, esa misma.

Mamá, ¿cómo sabías siempre lo que a otros les pasaba? Y lo principal, ¿cómo sabías que responder? Desde que tengo memoria, tengo muy presente que eres la mejor dando consejos, y lo sé. Papá lo sabe. Realmente me vendría de mucha ayuda uno de tus consejos en este instante.

En cuanto pueda, me comunicaré más contigo.   
Por favor, _ドイツ人との紛争に関する情報を送ってください_

Dile a papá que me escriba, y cuídense. 

Los amo.

_-Yuuri_


End file.
